blades phenomenon
by Bloodclan cats
Summary: this is the story of my Bloodclan OCs life up to his leadership of bloodclan
1. Chapter 1

**Blade's phenomenon**

_(Blade, Snowy, Fang, Steel, Reaper, Frost, Titan and Wolf are my own characters, many others are Erin hunters characters besides Snowstorm, she is owned by my friend)_

_Blade: _

_A light brown tom with darker brown stripes, a single scar across his left eye and dark green, piercing eyes. He has a red tooth studded collar and a bird skull on the front of his collar._

_Wolf:_

_A large dark grey tom with a black stripe running along his back, he has amber-colored eyes and a scar on his shoulder. He has a brown tooth studded collar._

_Fang:_

_A smaller dark grey tom with black paws, a black tail tip, ears, and a black stripe like wolf and a white chest. Fang and Steel are both extremely protective of their sister Snowy and will not let any suspicious toms near her. He has a blue tooth studded collar._

_Steel: _

_an average sized silver tom with a white chest, ears and tail tip. he has an orange tooth studded collar._

_Snowy:_

_a beautiful white she-cat with light green eyes and a light grey heart on her chest fur. she has a pink collar with only cat teeth and claws in it._

_Titan:_

_a huge brown tabby tom with black stripes, a large scar on his back leg and another across his face like the one Bone has, he has amber-colored eyes. he has a black tooth studded collar and a bone through one ear. he is Bone's brother._

_Skull:_

_a black and white she cat with light green eyes. She has a green tooth studded collar and wears a skull on her head with holes for her ears to go through_

_Reaper:_

_A small brown tabby she-cat with a clawed ear and a moon shaped scar on her chest, she is constantly sharpening dog-tooth claws so they are like scythes. She has a purple tooth studded collar._

_Frost:_

_Being Snowy's identical twin she looks the exact same except she has a light grey heart on her cheek, but she is a kittypet so her littermates have to sneak out to meet her. She has a pink collar with a small gold bell._

_Gator:_

_A large dark grey tabby tom with black stripes, he has a scar on his shoulder and on his side. Gator is older than blade and runs a small group of cats who pick on him. He has a black tooth studded collar._

_Fox:_

_A small she cat who has a pelt that exactly matches that of a fox, she is the fastest she-cat in bloodclan and isn't afraid to brag about the fact that she has heard forest cats call her faster than a windclan cat. She has a white tooth studded collar._


	2. Chapter 2

**blades phenomenon **

*i wake up to the sound of the other kits mewling, i slowly open my eyes and mewl in pain as a bright light floods into my eyes, i calm down and purr as i feel my mothers soothing tongue grooming me, i open my eyes once more only to hear my mothers surprised and happy mew* he opened his eyes! *i look over my mother and see many other kits: two white she-kits, a silver-colored tom, a tabby tom, a dark grey tom wit... i mewl with pain and surprise as im crushed under a larger kit* look the runt opened his eyes! *the kit spoke in an obnoxious, almost taunting tone. i mewl for help and hear the kits mother scold him* gator! get off him! *i feel the weight leave my back then i feel my mother curl around me and begin grooming me soothingly* are you okay my precious little one? *i mewl and press into her fur in response earning a motherly soft purr of relief from her. i feel my eyelids grow heavy as she grooms me and comforts me with her purring, i do not want to sleep but i cant fight it, i soon drift off to the sound of my mothers purring*

*i wake up in a dark alley, the place made me feel depressed just by being there, i look down, feeling a sickly odd crimson colored liquid on my paws and see the ground covered in it, not only the ground... my furs stained with it. i try to mewl for my mother but i can only let out a ghostly yowl of victory*

*i jump awake with a terrified mewl, earning the quick attention of my mother who stands and tries to comfort me, her only kit... the only surviving kit in a litter of five* ooh, is he allowed to play? *i look up at the two kits who said that, the two white she cats look down at me with their light green eyes. my mother looks a them* yes, just be gentle okay snowy and frost, he is still small and fragile *they both nod eagerly and wait for me to come. i look up at my mother, asking with my eyes for her permission which she only smiles and nods to, i smile and climb over my mother to join the kits, falling on my face once off her but i persist and follow the white kits, my dream still haunted my mind, mostly the yowl though, it chilled me to the bone but i still played with the kits until i was too hungry to continue, i return to my mother to suckle but i am stopped by her grooming me almost endlessly. she pins me when i attempt to struggle ou of her grip si i eventually give in o he grooming and it soon ends so i wobble over to her stomach and begin suckling, kneading the sides of where i am suckling from with my tiny sand colored paws. i listen to the other kits playing bu my ears filter all that out s i can hear the kit from before making fun of me* but mom he is a runt, he is too small to ever accomplish anyt... *his voice is disrupted by a cold aggravated mew* who's too small kit?! *i hers several mews of surprise and fear and look to see a black tom who had a purple collar with three teeth in it, he was glaring at the kit who called me a small runt, i could tell that the kits words hadn't pleased him one bit and so could the kit as he was shivering and pressed against the ground* well? yu got something to say for yourself you little foxheart?! *the tom says in a voice that sent a shiver down my spine* h...h...him *the kit says in an extremely scared tone as he pointed at me* well *the tom turn his ice blue eyes to me and pads over eyeing me, i am surprised that i feel no fear as the black tom looks down at me, his cold gaze studying me* this ones brave, whats his name *he looked at my mother, waiting for her response* h...his name is blade *the tom smirks looking down at me* well blade, i can tell that you are ging to grow into a strong cat *i felt a strong sence of pride at what this tom just said, it made me feel good that this small tom had said this to me. i think* {me, blade the leader of bloodclan}


End file.
